


The Auction

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Order In The Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written forOrder in the Court. Boston PD is in dire financial straits so the Police Foundation decide to hold an auction - win a date with one of Boston’s Finest. Resigned to her fate Detective Belle French goes under the hammer. The winning bid belongs to the notorious defense attorney Carl Gold, but he never had any intention of using the date, and tells her to just enjoy her night off. Instead Belle decides to honor their deal, surprising him at his office at the designated time of their contracted date.





	

Gold’s lip curled as he looked around the packed ballroom. This was obscene, and degrading, and the fact that it had become the ‘must attend’ event of the year was appalling. The who’s who of Boston’s elite was here tonight, ostensibly to support the Boston Police Foundation, but really here to rub elbows with each other and network for personal gain. It was a world he’d bought a place in, with his very lucrative and very successful law practice, but it wasn’t a world he liked.

The police were feeling the financial squeeze, the same as the rest of the world, the same as everyone apart from those in this room and others like them. Boston PD was in dire financial straits; with pay and hiring freezes for another consecutive year, layoffs, no money to replace equipment or for additional training. Gold knew a lot of police couldn’t be trusted, he’d seen the worst of law enforcement as a young child growing up poor, but he had seen them occasionally do good things since.

That was why he was here tonight. The cities elite had got tired of benefit dinners, so the Police Foundation were trying something different to get them to put their hands in their pockets, they were trying an auction. _‘Win a date with Boston’s Finest’_ \- and they had turned out in droves because of the novelty. His reputation demanded his attendance at events like this, but only one person could have made him attend this travesty of human decency - Detective Belle French.

He’d only met her once, and only for a few minutes, but it was an encounter he couldn’t forget. She’d been working protection detail at the spring gala dinner, when he’d made the mistake of stepping out of the ballroom to get some air in the garden.

*****

_~Flashback~_

Gold took a deep breath, relishing the cool fresh air after the stuffy heat inside. He slipped a finger into his collar and tugged a little, it had been hard to breathe in there. He’d never been a man who liked crowds, and the buzz of noise from dozens of simultaneous conversations was migraine inducing. He only came because it was expected. He was Carl Gold, the most successful lawyer on the East coast. He rarely lost a case - he had the _golden_ touch. Gold was the man you wanted to call for your best chance at winning your case.

Being the lawyer to the rich and famous, gave him four figure retainers, and meant he had to play a certain game. If he didn’t act how they expected then they would get nervous, and then his clients would soon dry up. People needed to be able to trust their lawyer after all. What made him the best lawyer to hire was that he played by the rules. The police didn’t like him because they often lost, but they had to respect him because he didn’t play dirty. He used the letter of the law against them, bringing up procedure and technicalities; he also used science and facts, things that could never be disputed at appeal.

He tapped his cane idly against the flagstone beneath his feet and tensed, hearing the door open and close behind him. Somebody else had sought the sanctuary of the garden, which meant it wasn’t a safe place for him any longer. Gold glanced at his watch, another half an hour of this madness and he would have put in enough of an appearance to satisfy anyone who cared. He turned and stumbled backwards, having nearly bumped into the new arrival.

“My apologies miss,” Gold muttered reluctantly.

Really, he shouldn’t have to apologize and it rankled that he had. However, one of the first things he’d learned, when he’d first started to pull himself out of the gutter his father had abandoned him in, was that sometimes submission was necessary. He was useful, his money and ability meant that they wanted him around, but he would never truly belong. They liked it when he acknowledged their superiority, and he caught more flies with honey to use a cliché. The woman in question beamed at him, tossing her long red hair back and thrusting her chest at him.

“Well Mr Gold,” she purred. “I did so hope that we would have some time together. I’ve long been an admirer of your work.”

“Thank you,” Gold said stiffly. “Now if you’ll excuse me ...”

He tried to step round her, but her hand curled round his arm. She laughed and he winced at the grating sound. “Don’t leave so soon. We’re just getting to know each other. I’m Zelena Green.”

“Charmed,” Gold lied. “I really must be...”

Zelena lunged, pressing her lips against his. Gold stumbled further backwards, finding that he was trapped between her, and the concrete railing that separated the patio from the grass. He wrenched his head sideways, spluttering from the forced kiss. She had trapped his arms against his own body, his knuckles were no doubt turning white with his harsh grip but his cane was pinned between them, so even if he did wish to resort to hitting her with it that wasn’t an option.

“Unhand me madam,” Gold said icily.

“Or what?” Zelena smirked. “I’ll tell anyone that you attacked me, and who do you think they’ll believe? Now be a good boy and play along, or I’ll ruin you.”

Gold’s heart sank. Gender was against him here. Who would believe that the woman attacked the man? Not to mention how embarrassing it was.

“I think they’ll believe me actually.”

Zelena whirled round, and Gold slumped in relief. If he had to lay bets on who would win a fight between Zelena and the newcomer, then he would lay odds on the new arrival. She was shorter than Zelena, in fact she would be designated as petite, but the steel in her blue eyes said danger. Even if the badge and gun clipped to her belt hadn’t already given a powerful ‘back off’ message on their own. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a sensible pony-tail, and her sensible pantsuit, would have identified her as one of the police detectives working the event even if the badge and gun hadn’t.

“Detective Belle French. You are?” Belle arched an eyebrow.

“You, you,” Zelena spluttered, flushing an unbecoming shade of red in her anger and frustration at having been thwarted. She screamed in annoyance and stomped off.

“Thank you,” Gold murmured lightly, feeling his cheeks burn. He had promised himself that he would never be helpless, and one unguarded moment had shown that promise to be a lie.

“Has she given you trouble before?” Belle asked quietly.

“Never met her before,” Gold admitted.

Belle nodded. “I’m guessing you don’t want to file a report, but if she gives you anymore trouble then call me and we’ll deal with it then. It’ll help you establish a pattern.”

Gold bit his cheek to prevent the sarcasm from breaking out. She was being helpful and understanding, she had saved him and she wasn’t gloating or making condescending comments. He was certain that if any of her male colleagues had come across the scene, then he would have suffered more indignities if they had even intervened at all. He searched her expression for any trace of judgment or pity, and found nothing but compassion.

“Thank you,” Gold repeated, meaning it a little more this time. “Detective Belle French, I won’t forget.”

_~Flashback~_

Just as he had promised, he hadn’t forgotten. That was why he was here. Detective Belle French was one of the two dozen of Boston’s Finest who had been roped into this charade. He’d looked her up after that night and found his initial impression had been correct. Belle was a thoroughly decent person, the kind of person who volunteered at children’s social centers in her free time, which was no doubt why she had agreed to this degrading auction. Well he wasn’t going to stand for it. Belle wasn’t a piece of meat for some trust fund kid to buy; so he could ogle her, and make her uncomfortable with crass comments, for the contracted hours the ‘date’ allowed.

He was going to buy Belle himself and then he was going to set her free.

“Alright ladies, gentleman and everyone else,” the master of ceremonies boomed over the microphone.

The buzz of conversation slowly ground to a halt. The MC winked at the crowd and tipped his top hat. Gold frowned to hide the smile tugging at his lips. He supposed for such an event it made sense, but he could see that this man was going to be outrageous. Gold could see a couple of scandalized matrons of society already, just from the mans purple velvet suit and bright red cravat. He liked this man already.

“My name is Jefferson and I am your auctioneer and master of tonight’s festivities,” Jefferson announced, gesturing grandiosely. “So without further ado, let’s begin. Up first on tonight’s lineup is Officer David Nolan, a family man and a real Prince Charming I’m told. Do I hear a hundred in the room?”

Gold watched idly as the women bid for the square jawed officer who was posing uncomfortably, hands on his hips, a sickly smile on his face. Still he had good reason to be uncomfortable, Gold shot a particularly disgusted look at the giggling group of socialites who would welcome Nolan ‘frisking them’. The comments, and the leering only intensified with the next contestant. Ruby Lucas, a crime scene technician, who was confident enough to strut around and put on a show.

Over time Gold could see a pattern developing, whoever had made up the list order had clearly done so carefully. Slipping those who obviously would rather be anywhere else, in between those who were having fun with the idea. It was unfortunate that there obviously hadn’t been enough true interest, and some people had been pressured into agreeing to this travesty. Then finally, second to last, Jefferson announced Detective Belle French.

“Detective Belle French, a beauty ...” Jefferson started. Belle coughed and Jefferson grinned at her. “Who’ll start me at a hundred?”

A flurry of hands went up and Gold internally snarled. His hand clenched around his cane, he was going to wait and put his bid in at the end. He was going to wait ...

“Five hundred,” Gold barked.

Jefferson’s eyes widened, the highest previous bid had been three hundred and sixty, but Gold wasn’t in the mood to wait. He wanted this over, more than he wanted to save money, and besides it was a donation to a good cause.

“Sold!” Jefferson said quickly, thankfully before anyone could get it into their head to start a bidding war.

Belle’s eyes found him and Gold tensed, her gaze was piercing. He wondered if she remembered him, or if she just thought he was an old pervert. Well she wouldn’t have to worry long. The moment the auction was over, the ‘contestants’ were supposed to go and mingle with those that had bought them and confirm which of the pre-arranged nights the date would take place. He would explain himself then.

All too soon Belle strolled over. “Mr Gold,” she said neutrally.

“Detective French,” Gold croaked.

He could feel himself flush. This was the first time he’d come face to face with her since that night, and it was tearing his denial to shreds. He had told himself he was just doing this out of gratitude, she had saved him and he was just returning the favor. However, with her kind brilliant blue eyes staring at him, he knew that for the lie it was. He was hopelessly smitten, but then that was understandable; she was perfect and he was not. He was old and crippled, and if he confessed it would only make her feel awkward.

“It’s a good cause, happy to make the donation,” Gold started.

“How does Saturday night suit?” Belle asked abruptly.

“No, no, that’s fine, that’s really not necessary,” Gold stammered. “You have the night off, you enjoy yourself, there’s no obligation. I just made the donation, that’s all.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t want the date?”

“No,” Gold lied. It was on the tip of his tongue to mention the incident but that had been humiliating enough at the time, he really wanted to forget it had ever happened. “I find the idea of this entire event degrading, you deserve far more respect.”

“I see,” Belle said slowly. “So any big plans for Saturday night then?”

“Paperwork in my office, same as always,” Gold said dismissively.

He swallowed, realizing how boring that made him sound. Saturday nights were for socializing supposedly, but he’d never been very good at that. The mandatory events he had to attend for his reputation were more than enough human interaction for him. Truthfully he liked the quiet time, his staff and junior associates gone for the day, just him and his whiskey and his work. There were worse things in the world.

“Alright well have a good night Mr Gold,” Belle said cheerfully.

Gold nodded, managing a smile for her. “You as well.”

*****

Saturday nights were probably Gold’s favorite night of the week. For most people that was because tomorrow was a day off from work, and they’d have plans to go out with friends. For him, it meant a nice bottle of whiskey, an empty office and a chance to get his thoughts in order. The working week was always hectic, with the phones ringing constantly, and a hundred demands on his time. A chance to go through paperwork, sort through the previous week and prepare for the next, it was as close to a relaxation exercise as he got.

Gold relished the silence of the office, and Saturday night was the only time that he got to experience it. Sometimes he turned the radio onto a soft jazz channel, but not often and not tonight. Tonight he was full of regrets. He could have had the pleasure of Belle’s company for a few stolen hours and, if he was the old bastard that everybody thought he was, then he wouldn’t have turned her down, he wouldn’t be sat in his office alone. As it was Saturday night he’d shucked his jacket, waistcoat and tie, and undone the top two buttons of his shirt. Nobody ever saw him without his perfect armor, but when he was alone what did it matter?

It was for the best that he’d set Belle free from their arrangement. He’d bought her company, and the very thought made his stomach turn. If he had made her endure the evening, she would only have been there because the contract required it, and he just couldn’t bear that. Besides he knew himself, and he knew he was greedy and selfish, he never would have been satisfied with just a few stolen hours. Belle deserved so much better. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the sound of the front door opening, and the carpet tiles muffled the footsteps, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a sharp knock at the door.

“Who’s there?” Gold demanded, his heart racing. He grasped his cane, nobody ever came to the office on Saturday nights, so this couldn’t mean anything good.

“Mr Gold, it’s Belle French,” Belle called through the heavy wooden door. The handle turned and Belle poked her head round the door. She smiled broadly at him and Gold just stared dumbly back, his mind caught in a loop. Belle was here? “Can I come in?”

“Yes, yes, yes of course,” Gold stammered, jumping to his feet. He limped round his wooden desk, striding forwards because he always greeted people when they came into his office. His eyes widened as Belle pushed the door fully open, her arms were full of chinese takeout boxes. “You can put that down there if you like.”

Gold gestured to the walnut coffee table, in front of the large green leather couch which dominated one side of the room. He knew his office was a cliché, a throwback with all the wood, leather and bookshelves filled with legal tomes. It was specifically designed that way because it put his clients at ease, the old-fashioned styling was comforting. The rest of his office was all glass and chrome, showing his modern side, and he had two conference rooms for each style. No matter the client, they could be assured he was one of them and held their values. He didn’t usually look at his office with a critical eye, but then he’d never wanted somebody’s good opinion before either.

With a relieved sigh Belle put the white boxes, with red symbols, down onto the table. “Success! Made it here without dropping anything.”

Suddenly Gold became aware of his state of undress. Although he didn’t mind as much as he probably should, as much as he would if Belle was anyone else. His fingers rubbed together nervously and his mouth opened to form words, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to ask why Belle was here but that sounded rude, or like he was displeased, and he definitely wasn’t. Belle’s arrival had left him stunned and his brain hadn’t quite caught up yet. She was in his office, she’d brought Chinese - she was in his office!

“You bought a date, I’m not one to break my word,” Belle explained.

Gold’s heart sank, the last thing he wanted was Belle here out of obligation. “You really don’t have to be here.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I _know_.” She collapsed back onto the couch and reached for one of the takeout cartons. She nodded to the seat next to her. “Sit with me?”

Nonplussed Gold did as she asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch, leaving a clear foot of distance between them.

“I suppose I should have asked whether you’d eaten before turning up with the takeout,” Belle continued. “Still, if you don’t want any then it’s just more for me.”

She grinned and Gold chuckled, willing his brain to work. “I haven’t eaten actually.” He grabbed one of the cartons and looked inside. “Moo shu pork. Did you get any chow mein?”

“Yeah, it’s somewhere.” Belle gestured casually to the boxes and Gold opened up another one, huffing in satisfaction. The noodle dishes had always been his favorite. “So how’s your paperwork going?”

“Fine,” Gold replied. “It’s nothing that won’t wait,” he added hastily, mentally cringing.

It was bad enough that he had a crush, but he felt like he was reliving his awkward adolescence. He’d never been very good with women. Maybe it was the two generous tumblers of whiskey he’d drunk before Belle’s arrival, and that was on an empty stomach. He’d never been accused of being a light-weight but it was comforting to have _something_ , to blame his awkwardness on. His stomach rumbled loudly, the sight and smell of food instantly awakening his hunger.

“So have you had a good week?” Gold asked solicitously.

Belle wrinkled her nose. “It was a long week. I’m glad I don’t have work again until Monday. In fact I don’t plan to move very far from my bed at all tomorrow.”

Gold gulped, frantically pushing away the image of Belle and a bed. “I sometimes sleep in on Sundays as well,” he offered with faked nonchalance.

“I like to curl up with a good book. I don’t get much chance to read during the week,” Belle noted wistfully. She glanced round, her expression turning teasing. “Do you read anything other than legal texts.”

The financial papers,” Gold told her seriously, his lips twitching. Belle laughed and he shrugged. “I don’t get much chance to read either but I do like a good mystery.”

Belle’s eyes lit up. “Oh have you read ...”

*****

“So what happened next?” Gold pressed, staring at Belle with rapt attention.

The Chinese cartons had long since been emptied, he’d poured them both a whiskey, and he was feeling pleasantly full, warm and content. He’d never intended to use the contracted date with Belle, so he’d not worried about it. However, this was certainly the best ‘date’ he’d been on in years. The conversation had flown freely, Belle was as intelligent and witty as she was kind and beautiful. His crush was only going to get worse after tonight, but then their paths weren’t likely to cross again and it would fade with time.

“Ah, yeah.” Belle cringed. “I don’t actually know. I know that’s terrible, it’s like telling a joke without the punchline but the actual story ...”

“Is worth being told,” Gold finished.

His eyes flickered to the clock, it was nearly eleven and that was when the date would end. He saw Belle’s eyes follow his and he kicked himself for drawing attention to the time. She would probably get up to leave now, she was only ‘contracted’ for another five minutes and as he’d said that she didn’t have to be here at all, he was hardly going to hold her to the specified time.

“Although some stories are good enough to tell and shouldn’t be,” he continued, the incident when they’d met coming to mind. He wondered if she remembered, he wondered if he actually wanted her to. “Like the night you saved me.”

Belle twisted to look at him and Gold swallowed, her eyes were piercing, it was like she was searching for something. “Is that why you bid on me, because you were grateful?” Belle asked softly.

“Not exactly,” Gold muttered honestly, immediately cursing himself for being too honest. He had sworn to himself that Belle should never know of his infatuation. They’d had a pleasant evening and it was a good memory he would treasure, he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Good.” Belle eyes flickered to the clock again. Gold’s followed, it was now just past eleven. “The date is over at eleven, whatever contract we have is done.”

“Yes,” Gold agreed, the word sticking in his throat.

“That’s good.” Belle nodded decisively. “That means I can do this.” She leant forward, her hand curling around the back of his neck as she pressed her lips against his. Absolutely stunned, Gold didn’t respond and then Belle pulled back. “It’s ok,” she whispered. “I want this. It’s not a deal, not anything but what I want. What do you want?”

It was the longest moment of Gold’s life, the tension increasing until it snapped. This was probably a terrible idea long-term but he’d never been a good man, and this was a temptation too far. He grabbed her, his lips finding hers and everything fading into a blur of sensation. The firm press and slide of his lips against hers, the softness of her lips against his slightly chapped ones. Her mouth fell open and he ruthlessly exploited the new access. His whiskey had never tasted so good, as he sought out all traces of it within her mouth. Belle’s hand tightened in his hair, and she let out a breathy moan.

Gold growled and pulled her closer. His arms wrapping round her, hands roaming up and down her back. She shifted, straddling him completely and he suddenly realized how hard he was. He wrenched his lips from hers to apologize and Belle’s hands moved from his hair, to attack the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed for her hand, stilling her movement.

“We’re in my office,” Gold murmured. “If you do want this, then let me take you home. You deserve better...”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I decide what’s best for me,” she said firmly. “Now I want you and right here, right now, works for me. We can go to yours or mine for round two later ... if you want?”

Gold stroked her cheek, wanting to banish the hesitation he heard because how could Belle believe he’d want anything else? “You did say something about not moving very far from your bed tomorrow.”

“I did.” Belle smiled coyly. “Think you can help me with that?”

“Oh yes sweetheart,” Gold breathed, moving to kiss her again before freezing with a sudden thought. “I don’t ... I don’t have any protection.”

“That’s ok I brought some,” Belle admitted. “I’ve been attracted to you for a while and I figured a few hours with you, would prove whether you were the man I thought you were.”

“I’m glad I passed inspection,” Gold quipped.

Belle squirmed, reaching into her pocket for a foil-wrapped square. Gold’s teeth sank into his lip, as her every movement put exquisite pressure against his cock. Belle placed the condom carefully on the arm of the couch and her hands moved back to his shirt buttons. Gold’s hands drifted down to her arse, he felt like his brain was moving south along with his blood supply, and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing. They were in his office so he could hardly strip her slowly, and explore every inch of her with his hands and his tongue.

Gold hissed as Belle pulled his shirt open, and ran her palms over his smooth chest, scratching his nipples lightly with her nails. He was very glad he’d forgone an undershirt today. With one smooth movement Belle whipped her t-shirt over her head and then unclipped her bra, shrugging she removed that too and Gold’s mouth fell open. Eagerly he pulled her closer, using his right hand on her arse as leverage, his left hand cupped one breast as his mouth found the other. He planted open mouthed kisses, his tongue swirling round her nipple before tugging it with his teeth.

She rocked her hips against his, grinding herself against his cock. “Enough, enough,” Belle gasped, her legs shaking as she reluctantly stood up.

A second later her trousers and underwear hit the floor, leaving her gloriously naked. Gold blinked as Belle moved to straddle him again, holding herself up with her knees as her hands pulled at his belt. He swallowed, he really felt like he should be doing something. He was more than ready, his zipper practically going down of it’s own accord as his cock surged, springing up to obscenely tent his boxers the moment it was freed. However, Belle couldn’t possibly be anywhere near ready and if they were going to do this, he was determined it was as good as possible for her.

Gold choked as Belle’s hand curled around his cock, stroking as she took him out, his boxers snapping back tight against his balls. She grabbed the condom, opening the packet and slipping it on him before he could think. Then she was moving again, pulling herself up, one hand guiding his cock as she lined them up. He opened his mouth to object and whined as he felt himself slide inside her. He gave a guttural groan as he bottomed out. She was so hot and wet and tight.

Belle’s head fell against his neck, she panted as she started to ride him. “Oh fuck that’s good.”

Sloppily Gold kissed her again, bucking his hips up best he could, as his hands returned to tormenting her breasts. “Yes,” he hissed, clenching his jaw.

“Fuck,” Belle swore. “Right there.” She moaned and Gold felt his balls tighten. “Yes, oh yes.” She threw her head back, her teeth sinking into her lip. Gold lunged forward, sucking on the abused lip as Belle’s hips moved erratically. “Fuck, fuck.”

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Gold felt her fluttering around his cock as she came and he jerked, trying to get as deep inside her as he could, as he spilled himself into the condom. Belle kept moving, prolonging it before slowly coming to a stop. She gasped for breath against his neck for a long moment before reluctantly moving off him. Gold somehow got the presence of mind from somewhere to grab the base of the condom. There was a box of tissues on the coffee table and it was the work of a moment to dispose of it.

“Wow,” Belle breathed, snuggling against him.

“Wow indeed,” Gold repeated, wondering if maybe this had all been a dream. “That was ... fast.”

Belle smirked. “Not much experience with quickies?”

“Ah no,” Gold admitted. “Usually the woman needs a little more ...”

“Yeah I do normally but I really wanted you and well all this.” Belle gestured. “I don’t usually do anything like this but with you, it just worked for me.”

“That’s ... that’s good,” Gold stammered, feeling himself flush in embarrassment.

He was just so stunned. He was no prize physically, he was certainly not a smooth talker and yet Belle reacted to him, admitting with a casual ease that astonished him, that he really did it for her. He didn’t understand why, and maybe his brains had dribbled out of his ears due to the fantastic sex, but he couldn’t really bring himself to worry about that right now. Instead he was just going to consider himself a lucky bastard.

Belle giggled. “Sorry, I can be a bit vocal. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Gold’s mouth dried and he shook his head vigorously. “Definitely not, the opposite really.” He licked his lips. His only problem with Belle vocally praising him while riding him, was not coming immediately.

“That’s good.” Belle’s teeth gently tugged his ear, her hot breath ghosting over him and making him shiver. “Because your cock felt really good inside me” Gold’s cock twitched, even though it would be a while before he’d be ready for her again. “Shall we go back to yours? Maybe we’ll be ready for round two by then?”

“Definitely,” Gold growled.

Belle grabbed for her clothes and he stiffly got to his feet, refastening his trousers. Even if he wasn’t ready for round two, he could certainly pleasure Belle until he was. After all, they had all night and all day tomorrow. He’d face the reality of their relationship, or lack of one, next week. Until then he was going to lay in bed with Belle and forget the world. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the weekend.


End file.
